dcmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Damian Wayne (DC Animated Film Universe)
Damian Wayne is the son of Batman and Talia al Ghul who became the fourth Robin. Biography ''Son of Batman Damian Wayne was born from a passionate love affair between Bruce Wayne and Talia al Ghul. Talia gave birth to Damian and kept his existence from Bruce Wayne. Damian was raised by his grandfather Ra's al Ghul, and his mother in the ways of The League of Assassins and brought up to eventually lead humanity, like Ra's al Ghul. One morning, as Ra's al Ghul was over seeing the League's training with Damian and Talia, they were abruptly breached by an attack caused by an army of assassins led by Slade Wilson, former apprentice of Ra's al Ghul and mercenary calling himself Deathstroke. Talia took Damian to the bottom level of the League's fortress and went to help fight off the invasion. Damian helped fight the invasion and shoot down multiple assassins using a gun dropped by one. As Ra's al Ghul was about to get killed by Deathstroke, Damian intervened and fought Deathstroke, managing to blind him in one eye using his sword before Deathstroke got away with Ubu, another one of Ra's al Ghul's former henchmen. Damian followed his grandfather to the Lazarus Pit, but Ra's died before he could get to the pit. Talia arrived and when Damian tried to get Ra's into the Lazarus Pit, Talia adviced against it, saying the Pit can't heal a body as damaged as Ra's was. Talia then took Damian to meet his father. On Gotham Docks, Damian was introduced to his father, Bruce Wayne, also known as Batman. Talia left Damian with Batman and they went to the Batcave where Damian observed it. He was then led to his room by Alfred Pennyworth. The next morning, Damian was working out in the garden, chopping down garden bushes in half. Bruce and Alfred oversaw this and Bruce was impressed by Damian's talent. Damian visited Bruce at his office at Wayne Manor. He told him of Deathstroke's right hand man Ubu who was stationed in Gotham and who he believed could lead him to Deathstroke so they could kill him. Bruce said they don't kill and tried to explain to Damian how Ra's was a madman, but Damian rebuffed it, saying Ra's was a hero and died one. Bruce realized that Damian stole data from the Batcave and sent him back to the mansion. Damian said he owed his grandfather a death. Damian located Ubu who was with harlots at his apartment. Damian broke in, scared the harlots away, and fought Ubu. Damian demanded to know where Deathstroke was, but Ubu wouldn't say anything. The fight led to the other end of Gotham where Damian was about to kill Ubu with his sword if he refused talk. Ubu told Damian to do his worst. Just as Damian was about to kill Ubu, Nightwing interfered and defeated Damian, tying him to a pole. Damian, led back to the Batcave, looked at the Robin costume and traded insults with Nightwing. Batman criticized Damian for "being a child" and almost going too far with Ubu. Damian rebuffed it as it was easier his way, but Batman said it had nothing to do with easy. It was about doing what is right, because it's right. Batman then allowed Damian to become Robin and help him find Dr. Langstrom who was kidnapped by Deathstroke. Damian and Batman arrived at the Gotham Coliseum where Batman told Damian of how his father used to bring him here for ball games and took him to the amusement park afterwards. Damian and Batman found Langstrom and Damian tried to force Langstrom to talk by throwing him out of his lab, signalling the assassins. Batman and Damian fought off various assassins and then ran into the Man-Bat Assassins. They eventually escaped and captured Langstrom, bringing him to the Batcave. Damian and Batman saved Langstrom's family from Deathstoke's fortress and Langstrom's daughter gave Damian a message and told him not to tell Batman. As Batman was about to call Interpol for Langstrom's family, Damian watched the message and discovered his mother had been kidnapped by Deathstroke who threatened to kill her if Damian didn't come alone to his fortress in the ocean. Damian swam to the fortress and confronted Deathstroke. Deathstroke shot Talia while she tried to shield Damian from Deathstroke's blast. Deahtstroke chased Damian and was about to kill him until Batman arrived. Damian went after Deathstroke and the two fought. Damian defeated Deathstroke but decided not to kill him because he was his father's son. Damian, Batman and Talia escaped with the help of Nightwing. Talia left Damian with Batman so he could learn from him and left to fix the League of Assassins. Nightwing and Robin Damian and Dick were called upon by Batman to find and capture the Scarecrow since he had to help the Justice League. The two tracked Scarecrow down and defeated him in his warehouse. Batman vs. Robin During the height of the Dollmaker case, Robin deduced the connection between the children kidnapped from Gotham City and a toy company named Schott's Toys. The children all owned toys from it. Rather than inform Batman, Robin stole the Batmobile and drove to Ichabod, a town 60 miles outside the city, where Schott's Toys was based. As he neared Ichabod, Robin called Batman and told him. Batman was not pleased and reminded him of the mantra of "justice before vengeance." As Robin investigated Schott's Toys, he found blood, surgical tools, scared children, and dead bodies. He encountered the Dollmaker. Dollmaker asserted he was helping the children. Robin called him a psychopath and vowed he would pay. Batman soon joined the battle but Robin ran off to capture the Dollmaker. Dollmaker's pleas fell on deaf ears and Robin only became more and more infuriated. He got out a Batarang and promised to teach him about helplessness. Dollmaker tried to run but Robin threw out a bola and snagged his legs. Dollmaker pleaded with Robin and kept stating he loved the children. Robin threatened to tear his heart out. However, Dollmaker's whimpering made Robin hesitate and he was spared. Robin turned his back and reminded himself of "justice before vengeance." While he was distracted, Dollmaker got up and armed himself with a log. Before Dollmaker could attack, Talon appeared and ripped his heart out from behind. Talon advised Robin to trust his instincts then vanished from the scene. Batman arrived and accused Robin of the deed. Robin admitted he could have done it easily but didn't out of respect for Batman. When Batman asked who did, Robin told him to figure it out and walked off. Back home, Damian settled in a study and continued his study of Charles Dickens with a copy of "Oliver Twist." He fell asleep on a couch. He awoke to Bruce Wayne and his girlfriend Samantha Vanaver. Wayne quickly introduced Damian as his ward, not son, and was keeping him a secret from the press corps until the paperwork was finished. After Vanaver left, Damian remarked she was very attractive but a hair pretentious and a little shallow. Wayne noticed the book and remembered he read a lot of Dickens at his age, too. He decided to take in a viewing of the 1948 version of "Oliver Twist" directed by David Lean. Damian agreed to join him if he got his own bowl of popcorn. Later that night, he tried to sneak out again but the latest outgoing security system prevented him. He was infuriated he nor Robin could have their own life and resented being kept at the manor like a prisoner. When Wayne countered things would be different if he were more trustworthy, Robin countered trust went both ways. Damian went to the Batcave to close the Dollmaker case on the Batcomputer and apologized for sneaking out the other night. He was annoyed when Batman went out alone and even more annoyed upon finding out Nightwing was his babysitter. Robin was uninterested in being trained by a "circus clown" and was confident of his late grandfather's training. Nightwing asserted he was trained by Bruce Wayne, the man who repeatedly defeated Ra's al Ghul. Disgusted with the "pure and perfect" Dick Grayson, Robin declared he was Wayne's son and nailed him with a low blow then knocked him down below onto the Batcomputer chair. Robin ran away and saved a couple named Jack and Jill from two thugs. Robin easily defeated them and implored them to get back up. Talon appeared in a nearby alley and asked him to finish them off. They were interrupted by police sirens. Talon introduced himself and invited Robin to follow him. They settled into Talon's home. Talon offered him a chance to help eradicate crime once and for all with no rules and no limits. Robin was intrigued but needed time to think. Talon let him keep a sai as a gift and a device to communicate with later when the decision was made. He was caught trying to sneak back into his bedroom. After a war of words, Wayne threatened to send Damian to a school in Switzerland ran by a retired general if he didn't shape up. Dick Grayson tried to reason with Wayne in private, but he realized that maybe he and Damian lacked what was required to be father and son. Robin overheard and ran away. He activated the device and met with Talon. The next night, they went to The Garden and attacked mob boss Mr. Draco. Robin wouldn't execute Draco and instead gathered evidence to convict him. Talon insisted Draco's army of lawyers would again keep him out of prison and insisted he cross the line. Batman arrived and was about to chase Talon but Robin challenged him and the two fought. The battle spilled over from the roof through a skylight. Batman positioned himself and took the brunt of the fall. Robin ultimately spared Batman but ran off again. Batman tracked down the base of the Court of Owls but he was drugged and dumped into a labyrinth. He experienced a nightmarish hallucination of the future. An adult Damian became Batman, took up arms, and tore the heart out of Gotham, leaving a trail of destruction across the world. As "Damian" shot Batman over and over, Batman lurched closer and held "Damian" in his arms. Batman apologized and asked Damian to forgive him. While Batman recovered, Robin was presented to the Court of Owls by Talon. The Court accepted Talon's choice of protege but asked Robin to reveal his secret identity as a pledge of loyalty. Robin hesitated at first but removed his mask. The Grandmaster, who was Samantha Vanaver, recognized Damian and realized Bruce Wayne was Batman. She ordered Robin's death as a way to deeply hurt Batman. Talon could not execute Robin and did the unthinkable. He turned on the Court and murdered every Owl present. Talon then asked Robin what he would in turn sacrifice. Robin instead called him insane. Talon promised he wouldn't ask Robin to betray Batman any further and would eliminate the opposition. Talon knocked Robin out and sealed him in a casket, forcing him to take part in the resurrection ritual. Talon revived all the dead Talons and left for Wayne Manor. Robin figured out how to release the clamps on the caskets and escaped. He noticed the effect of subzero cold and messaged Pennyworth. Robin returned to the manor and retrieved his sai. As Talon defeated Batman, Robin arrived and defended the latter. Talon ordered Robin to let him die. Robin declared Talon would never let his father die like Talon did. Talon was infuriated and knocked Robin away. He grabbed Batman by the throat and stated they could survive with the Wayne fortune after Batman died. Robin leaped onto Talon's shoulders and punched away. They fought sai to sai but Robin knocked Talon's away and held his to Talon's throat. Robin declared Talon would never replace Batman. As Batman came to, Talon pulled Robin's arm forward and effectively committed suicide. He advised Robin to trust his instincts and perished. Robin saw he left his pocket watch and threw down in disgust. Batman admitted he was proud of Robin and welcomed him home. Robin pulled away and realized he needed to find out who he was. His mind was filled with too many voices - Ra's al Ghul, Talia, Batman. Batman understood and told him about a monastary in the Himalayas that could be of help. Robin remarked he didn't need help but would later on. The two hugged and parted ways. Some time later, Damian glimpsed the monastary and continued hiking. Batman: Bad Blood Damian was accepted into the monastary. Unlike the other monks, he chose not to shave his head. About half a year later, he finished scrubbing floors and retired to his room. Damian checked on the Bat tube Movie website on his tablet and saw a "Where's Batman?" video clip from News 52. News of Batman's disappearance was enough to convince Damian to return to Gotham. Back as Robin, he made an unexpected appearance in a battle at the docks between Batman and the Black Mask mob. Robin threw his sai into Black Mask's launcher. The blow back scorched his face. Reelin in agony, he ordered someone to kill Robin. Two men manned a truck and rail gun inside. As Batman fought the man with the gun, Robin climbed up the side and fought the driver. As the truck began to lose control, Robin steered the wheel into a controlled crash. Robin chided Dick Grayson for his poor performance as Batman. Modest as ever, Robin boasted he was more Batman than Grayson would ever be. Robin soon realized they were being followed by Batwoman. They lured her into an alley, ditched the Batmobile, and confronted her. She deduced Batman was really Nightwing then revealed she was there the night Batman died. She took them to the ruins of the warehouse where she and Batman fought Heretic's gang over two weeks prior. Robin didn't trust her but Grayson quickly recalled he trusted Talon. Robin told him to shut up then demanded to know who the likes of Tusk and Firefly were working for. Batwoman didn't know and declined to work with them. On the drive back home, Robin insinuated Grayson wanted Batman to be dead so he could keep the suit. Grayson braked and told him he struggled for years to get out of Batman's shadow, to build a life for himself, and the last thing he wanted was to be Batman. Pennyworth broke up the heated discussion with news he discovered Batman's file on Batwoman. Robin inquired why he didn't know about her. Pennyworth remarked she kept a low profile then played the video. He and Grayson were surprised to learn Batwoman was Katherine Kane. Robin was in the dark. Batman and Robin responded to a distress call from Wayne Tech. They engaged Heretic's gang in the secret sub-level 3 vault. The Heretic became fixated on Robin and ordered Electrocutioner to spare him. Electrocutioner ignored him and continued to electrocute him. Heretic threw a knife into Electrocutioner, killing him. With Robin and Lucius Fox hurt, Batman could not pursue. The villains' leader, Talia, refused to allow Heretic to bring Robin to their base of operations at the Sisters of Perpetual Grace. She preferred to keep him at arm's length. Damian Wayne, meanwhile, was ordered by Batman to endure at least 24 hours of observation out of concern he suffered a concussion. Damian exclaimed Grayson nor Pennyworth was his father. Pennyworth remarked he should be profoundly grateful for that fact and left. Soon after, he suited up in the Batcave and was about to leave on Nightwing's Wingcycle but he was hit in the neck with a dart. The Heretic was waiting for him. Robin tried to fight Heretic but he soon lost consciousness. Alfred Pennyworth soon discovered Robin was gone and alerted Grayson. Luckily, Pennyworth had the foresight to hide a tracking device in Robin's suit. Damian awoke hanging upside down in a straitjacket. The Heretic revealed he was an adult force grown clone of Damian as part of a program initiated by Ra's al Ghul to create the perfect soldier. The Mad Hatter brought him to full consciousness but he still felt something was missing. Heretic wanted to take all of Damian's memories for himself and believed he would then have a soul. Talia discovered what was going on and admonished Heretic. Heretic dropped to his knees and begged Talia to let him have his way and end his suffering. Talia shot him dead. She ordered Mad Hatter to erase all memory of this incident and then make the other "necessary adjustments" to Damian. Batman, Batwoman, and Batwing assaulted the convent, forcing Talia to order a retreat but Bruce and Damian Wayne were left behind. Damian freed himself then his father. Wayne was still disoriented to Damian tried slapping him. Eventually, Wayne blocked Damian. Bruce and Damian Wayne encountered Batman but the tower they were in started to collapse. They struggled to hang on to each other but the structure continued to collapse. Batwing carried Batman, Bruce, and Damian Wayne back to stable ground. Bruce Wayne ordered Grayson and Damian to return to the city without so much as thanking everyone. A week later, Damian still couldn't believe he was just a tool to program to his mother. Robin and Nightwing later met with Batwoman on a rooftop after she was attacked by her brainwashed father. Nightwing realized Bruce Wayne supplied Talia with the location of the secret vault and the encrypted drive they recovered from the convent. Robin realized there was more to Talia's plan. Nightwing, Robin, Batwing, and Batwoman infiltrated the World Tech Summit but were soon found out. Talia issued an ultimatum to Damian, join her side or die. Robin fought Tusk one-on-one. Tusk eventually lost his footing and fell. Robin tried to snag him with a grapnel line and pull him, remembering justice not vengeance. However, he soon realized his line was severed and Tusk appeared to be shredded to death by the giant fan blades below. Batwing's battle with Firefly didn't go as well, either. One of the Watchtower Initiative's thrusters was badly damaged. Batwing contacted Robin and asked him to transfer power from the damaged thruster to the two working ones. Robin barely succeeded in just in time and the Watchtower narrowly avoided crashing into the Wayne Enterprises building. Talia, Robin, Batwing, and Batwoman converged on Batman and Nightwing's battle. Talia ordered Batman to execute them. Nightwing was able to make an emotional plea to Batman and break through his programming. He threatened to shoot himself to Talia's dismay. She drew her sword and was about to kill Nightwing when Batman shot the sword out of her hand. Talia made her escape but Onyx attacked to avenge Heretic and the transport crashed into the ocean. Bruce Wayne had a heart-to-heart with Damian back at Wayne Manor. Justice League vs. Teen Titans ''To be added Powers and Abilities Powers * Enhanced Strength: Damian can easily harm and overpower full grown man, despite his size and frame. * Enhanced Speed: Damian can move and react faster than even his father. * Enhanced Durability: Damian can take the most brutal and punishing hits from older and larger opponents, despite his size and frame. * Enhanced Stamina: Damian can exert himself for far longer than even his father. * Enhanced Intellect: Damian's intellect is beyond a normal ten year old. Abilities * Master Combatant: '''Damian has extensive knowledge of unarmed, melee and close quarter combat. * '''Expert Driver: '''Despite his age, Damian knows how to drive and could use the Batmobile after stealing it. * '''Acrobatics: '''Damian is highly capable of acrobatic and gymnastic feats, such as parkour or free running moves. * '''Swordsmanship: '''Damian is a highly capable swordsman, with his katana being a primary weapon for him in combat. Equipment *'''Sword: Damian largely carries and uses a sword to fight his battles. He used it during his fights with Nightwing, Ubu, and Deathstroke. *'Gun:' Damian has used a gun twice; Once to shoot down assassins during Deathstrokes attack on The League Of Assassins, and when threatening Deathstroke at his base. *'Utility Belt:' Damian was given a utility belt with various gadgets by his father; Batman. Relationships *Robin - Hero identity. *Bruce Wayne/Batman - Father. *Talia al Ghul - Mother turned Enemy. *Nightwing - Ally and Adoptive brother. *Alfred Pennyworth - Ally. *Kal-El/Superman - Ally. *Princess Diana/Wonder Woman - Ally. *Barry Allen/Flash - Ally. *Koriand'r/Starfire - Ally. *Rachel Roth/Raven - Ally. *Victor Stone/Cyborg - Ally. *Jaime Reyes/Blue Beetle - Ally. *Beast Boy - Ally. *Ubu - Enemy. *Deathstroke - Enemy. *Ra's al Ghul - Grandfather; deceased. *Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow - Enemy. *Talon - Ally turned enemy. *Samantha Vanaver/Grandmaster - Ally turned enemy. *Trigon - Enemy. Appearances/Voice Actors *DC Animated Film Universe (4 films) **''Son of Batman'' (First appearance) - Stuart Allan **''Nightwing and Robin'' (no dialogue) **''Batman vs. Robin'' - Stuart Allan **''Batman: Bad Blood'' - Stuart Allan **Justice League vs. Teen Titans -''' 'Stuart Allan Behind the scenes ''To be added Trivia To be added Gallery ''Son of Batman'' Damian and Batman.jpg|Robin and Batman. Damian Robin and Batman.jpg Son of Batman - Batman, Nightwing and Damian.jpg|Batman, Nightwing and Damian. Son of Batman - Batman and Robin.jpg|Batman and Robin. Bruce and Damian SoB.png|Bruce and Damian. Son of Batman - Damian, Alfred, Batman.jpg|Damian, Alfred and Batman in the Batcave. Son of Batman - Damian.jpg|Damian. Son of Batman - Damian Wayne 01.jpg|Damian. Son of Batman - Damian Wayne 02.jpg|Damian. Son of Batman - Damian Wayne 03.jpg|Damian. Son of Batman Robin costume.jpg|Damian looking at the Robin costume. Son of Batman Damian Wayne.png|Robin. Son of Batman - Robin 02.jpg|Robin. Son of Batman - Robin 03.jpg|Robin. Son of Batman - Robin 04.jpg|Robin. Son of Batman - Talia and Damian.jpg|Talia and Damian. Son of Batman - Ubu vs. Damian Wayne.jpg|Ubu vs. Damian Wayne. Tumblr n46m7dZSI81rl14rno9 1280.png Tumblr n46m7dZSI81rl14rno7 1280.png Tumblr n46m7dZSI81rl14rno6 1280.png Tumblr n46m7dZSI81rl14rno5 1280.png Tumblr n46m7dZSI81rl14rno4 1280.png Tumblr n46m7dZSI81rl14rno3 1280.png Tumblr n46m7dZSI81rl14rno2 1280.png Batman Nightwing Damian SOB.png Robin VS Deathstroke SOB.png Robin VS Deathstroke 02 SOB.png Robin VS Deathstroke 01 SOB.png Ra's al Ghul Talia Damian SOB.png Ra's al Ghul and Damian SOB .png Tumblr n46m4eNAan1rl14rno10 1280.png Tumblr n46m4eNAan1rl14rno9 1280.png Tumblr n46m4eNAan1rl14rno8 1280.png Tumblr n46m4eNAan1rl14rno7 1280.png Tumblr n46m4eNAan1rl14rno6 1280.png Tumblr n46m4eNAan1rl14rno5 1280.png Tumblr n46m4eNAan1rl14rno4 1280.png Tumblr n46m4eNAan1rl14rno3 1280.png Tumblr n46m4eNAan1rl14rno2 1280.png Tumblr n46m4eNAan1rl14rno1 1280.png tumblr_n46lnsQAVq1rl14rno1_1280.png tumblr_n46lnsQAVq1rl14rno2_1280.png tumblr_n46lnsQAVq1rl14rno3_1280.png tumblr_n46lnsQAVq1rl14rno4_1280.png tumblr_n46lnsQAVq1rl14rno5_1280.png tumblr_n46lnsQAVq1rl14rno6_1280.png tumblr_n46lnsQAVq1rl14rno7_1280.png tumblr_n46lnsQAVq1rl14rno8_1280.png tumblr_n46lnsQAVq1rl14rno9_1280.png tumblr_n46lnsQAVq1rl14rno10_1280.png Talia and Damian SOB.png Talia and Damian 01 SOB.png Son of Batman Damian Wayne.png tumblr_o1gc5rfMNx1rl14rno8_1280.png tumblr_o1wgrqwBZX1rl14rno7_1280.png ''Nightwing and Robin'' Nightwing and Robin 01.png Nightwing and Robin 06.png Nightwing and Robin 07.png Nightwing and Robin 08.png Nightwing and Robin 09.png Nightwing and Robin 10.png Nightwing and Robin 11.png Nightwing and Robin 12.png Nightwing and Robin 13.png Nightwing and Robin 17.png Nightwing and Robin 18.png Nightwing and Robin 22.png Nightwing and Robin 23.png Nightwing and Robin 24.png Nightwing and Robin 25.png Nightwing and Robin 26.png Nightwing and Robin 27.png ''Batman vs Robin'' tumblr_nm44jl5qap1rl14rno1_1280.png tumblr_nm44jl5qap1rl14rno2_1280.png tumblr_nm44jl5qap1rl14rno3_1280.png tumblr_nm44jl5qap1rl14rno4_1280.png tumblr_nm44jl5qap1rl14rno5_1280.png tumblr_nm44jl5qap1rl14rno6_1280.png tumblr_nm44jl5qap1rl14rno7_1280.png tumblr_nm44jl5qap1rl14rno8_1280.png Batman vs Robin-Talon and Robin.jpg Robin BvsR 1.png Robin BvsR 2.png Robin BvsR 3.png Robin BvsR 4.png Robin BvsR 5.png Robin BvsR 6.png Robin BvsR 7.png Robin BvsR 8.png Robin BvsR 9.png Robin BvsR 10.png Robin BvsR 11.png Robin BvsR 12.png Robin BvsR 13.png BvR Damian's future.png Bruce Samantha Damian BMvsR.png ''Batman: Bad Blood'' We should work together as a family BMBB.png From here on.. BMBB.png Batwoman BMBB 2.png ...It's only family BMBB.png Tumblr o16zjlr5Wh1rl14rno2 1280.png Tumblr o16zsbUmWT1rl14rno7 1280.png Tumblr o16zsbUmWT1rl14rno6 1280.png Tumblr o16zsbUmWT1rl14rno5 1280.png Tumblr o16zsbUmWT1rl14rno4 1280.png Tumblr o16zsbUmWT1rl14rno3 1280.png Tumblr o16zsbUmWT1rl14rno2 1280.png Tumblr o16zsbUmWT1rl14rno1 1280.png Tumblr o16zjlr5Wh1rl14rno10 1280.png Tumblr o16zjlr5Wh1rl14rno9 1280.png Tumblr o16zjlr5Wh1rl14rno8 1280.png Tumblr o16zjlr5Wh1rl14rno7 1280.png Tumblr o16zjlr5Wh1rl14rno6 1280.png Tumblr o16zjlr5Wh1rl14rno5 1280.png Tumblr o16zjlr5Wh1rl14rno4 1280.png Tumblr o16zjlr5Wh1rl14rno3 1280.png Tumblr o16zjlr5Wh1rl14rno1 1280.png The night it happend BMBB.png Batwoman Batdicks Robin BMBB 1.png Batwoman Batdicks Robin BMBB .png Batwoman & Robin BMBB.png Batwoman takes off BMBB.png Nightwing & Robin BMBB 1.png Nightwing & Robin BMBB 2.png Nightwing & Robin BMBB.png Everyone is okay BMBB.png Bat Family & Bruce BMBB.png Bat Family BMBB.png Batwoman Robin Nightwing BMBB.png Batwoman Robin Nightwing BMBB 3.png Batwoman Robin Nightwing BMBB 2.png Batwoman Robin Nightwing BMBB 1.png Batwoman Robin BMBB.png Batwing saves the day BMBB.png Batwing BMBB 15.png Bat Family BMBB 3.png Bat Family BMBB 2.png Bat Family BMBB 1.png Nightwing Robin Batman BMBB.png Bruce don't BMBB.png ''Justice League vs. Teen Titans'' Starfire Robin Nightwing JLvsTT.png Teen Titans JLvsTT.png He'll bring hell on Earth JLvsTT.png If we can't save our own JLvsTT.png Yeah like you've got a plan to take out Superman.png Blue Beetle Robin Raven JLvsTT.png Tumblr o4xn9hBNcw1rl14rno5 1280.png Tumblr o515vgQdz11rl14rno10 1280.png Tumblr o515vgQdz11rl14rno9 1280.png Tumblr o515vgQdz11rl14rno8 1280.png Tumblr o515vgQdz11rl14rno7 1280.png Tumblr o515vgQdz11rl14rno6 1280.png Tumblr o515vgQdz11rl14rno5 1280.png Tumblr o515vgQdz11rl14rno3 1280.png Tumblr o515vgQdz11rl14rno2 1280.png Tumblr o515vgQdz11rl14rno1 1280.png Robin & NIghtwing JLvsTT 1.png Robin & NIghtwing JLvsTT 2.png Robin & NIghtwing JLvsTT.png tumblr_o5wm2kdaRH1rl14rno10_1280.png Tumblr o5ruws2CXM1rl14rno5 1280.png Garfield & Damian JLvsTT.png Robin & Blue Beetle JLvsTT.png Robin & NIghtwing JLvsTT 3.png Kori & Damian JLvsTT.png Blue Beetle vs Robin JLvsTT.png Blue Beetle vs Robin JLvsTT 2.png Blue Beetle vs Robin JLvsTT 1.png Blue Beetle blasts Robin JLvsTT.png Raven & Damian JLvsTT.png Raven & Damian JLvsTT 1.png Rachel & Damian JLvsTT.png Teen Titans JLvsTT 11.png Teen Titans JLvsTT 10.png Teen Titans JLvsTT 9.png Teen Titans JLvsTT 8.png Teen Titans JLvsTT 7.png Teen Titans JLvsTT 5.png See Also *Robin Category:Batman Characters Category:Son of Batman Characters Category:Nightwing and Robin Characters Category:Batman vs. Robin Characters Category:Batman: Bad Blood Characters Category:Justice League vs. Teen Titans Characters Category:Heroes Category:Character with martial arts skills Category:Wayne Family Category:Child Heroes